<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Life as an Idol by weebinsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124789">My Life as an Idol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebinsomniac/pseuds/weebinsomniac'>weebinsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebinsomniac/pseuds/weebinsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Genesis'<br/>'I froze upon hearing the name. His name. A name that has haunted me for years. The man that took all the trust I gave him and betrayed me to the fullest extent. Even the thought of what he did to me has my blood boiling.'</p><p>Kim Sara is a rookie idol debuted under Pledis Entertainment. When her troubled past comes back to haunt her, all of her dreams are turned upside down. With her friends, idol group SEVENTEEN, she makes a break in her career to save her family. Will she be successful in saving her career and her family?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Life as an Idol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first story so please be kind. If you have any suggestions for tags please let me know, cause I have no idea what I'm doing. I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korean</p><p>
  <strong>English</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sara POV:</p><p>[Trauma plays]</p><p>"Ugh," I groaned in annoyance as my phone rang, my ringtone for Vernon playing. What does he need now? I answered the phone and put it on speaker as I stretched in bed.</p><p>"Yeobosayo?" </p><p>"Annyeong Noona" </p><p>"What do you need Vernon-ah"</p><p>"Your manager asked me to tell you to come to the company as fast as you can."</p><p>"Why couldn't he call me directly?"</p><p>"He's pacing around the room frantically. I think it's something serious."</p><p>"Alright, I'll be there in around 15 minutes"</p><p>"Bye Noona."</p><p>"Bye Vernon."</p><p>"Ahhhh Jinjjaaaa!" I screamed in frustration before getting out of bed, grumbling all the while. Seeing as it was getting cold outside, I had to bundle up. Since I lived 5 min away from the company, I walked. As I made my way to the company, I thought about how serious this problem could really be. The only thing that I could think of was my family. They live in America so I haven't seen them very often. </p><p>As I walked into the lobby, I was surprised to see a crowd of people waiting for me. Standing before me was SEVENTEEN, my frantic manager, and the CEO of Pledis Entertainment. Before I could say a word, I was ushered into a private meeting room. Once all of us were in the room and settled, my manager quickly closed the door and covered all the windows. At this point I was extremely curious and scared of what was going on. After a few moments of awkward silence, Pledis' CEO looked at me and spoke. "When was the last time you spoke with your family?" he asked slowly.</p><p>"Last week," I said cautiously, "Why?"</p><p>He sighed, "We've been getting some threats against you and your family from a man that calls himself 'Genesis'."</p><p>I froze upon hearing the name. His name. A name that has haunted me for years. The man that took all the trust I gave him and betrayed me to the fullest extent. Even the thought of what he did to me has my blood boiling. </p><p>"I need you to call your mom," the CEO continued.</p><p>I pulled out my phone and started to dial my mom's number. After two numbers my hands were shaking so bad in fear that I couldn't type anymore. I felt a firm grip on my shaking hand and I felt my phone being taken away. I could faintly hear Jeonghan Oppa on my right asking me to call out the rest of the numbers. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself before starting. "3-456-7890."</p><p>Jeonghan put the phone on speaker before placing it on the table in front of me as it rang. I waited holding my breath. </p><p>"Your call has been forwarded to voicemail."</p><p>My breathing sped up in worry until I remembered my most powerful resource in the United States. My father was the CEO of a huge company. When he died the company was passed down to me, his first-born child. I picked up the phone, catching everyone's attention, and turned around to dial the number. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"Hello?"</strong> I called into the phone.</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes ma'am, do you need something?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I need you to check on my family, they haven't contacted me for a while. Also, check on his location. I think he's back."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Give me a moment ma'am, let me pull up the information."</strong>
</p><p>I waited patiently, listening to the faint sounds of curious conversation occurring among everyone behind me.</p><p>
  <strong>"I have everything you asked for. Your mom's location is unknown, her trackers are not showing up anywhere. It is likely that she has been kidnapped."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"And my sister?"</strong> my voice shaking.</p><p>
  <strong>"She's at a friend's house, would you like me to have her picked up and dropped at your location?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Have my jet ready, I'll call her and let her know so you can pick her up. Also, have a small security team visit my house and search for any signs of break in and check my mom's last known location. Keep me updated on anything you find."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes ma'am, right away."</strong>
</p><p>With that I hung up, sitting down once more. I dialed my sister's number and slowed my breathing. <em>I wasn't going to tell her any of this, she's too young. </em></p><p>
  <strong>"Hello, Lily?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sara!!! It's been ages since you called me. What's going on mom won't answer any of my phone calls, she was supposed to pick me up an hour ago."</strong>
</p><p>I smiled, <strong>"That's my fault. I was supposed to tell you that you are coming to visit me."</strong></p><p><strong>"What's the occasion?"</strong> she asked suspiciously.</p><p>I sighed, <strong>"Mom is going to be busy for a while and she didn't know how to tell you so she asked me to tell you. You'll also get to meet SEVENTEEN,"</strong> I bribed.</p><p><strong>"REALLY!!?!"</strong> she yelled.</p><p>
  <strong>"Yah don't shout in my ear. Yes really. Jake is picking you up, you don't need to bring anything."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Kay, sorry,"</strong> she replied sheepishly. </p><p>
  <strong>"I have to go now see you in 7 hours. Also did I mention you're taking my private jet?"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"WHAA-"</strong> I heard before I hung up.</p><p>I chuckled, for a 13-year-old she still acted like a child. Taking a deep breath, I turned around to face my audience.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>